


Waiting for my mate

by AllenTraduction



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Absolute Shadow is a good guy, Angst, Demons, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family Issues, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mating Moon, Mpreg, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Surprises, Translation, Who is the next Master?, Zaldevils, fraxus, s-class trials, thunder legion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: La saison d'accouplement des dragon est ouverte et Luxus attend le retour de son compagnon à la maison après une mission. Mais les choses ne se passent finalement pas comme prévus. La saison finie laisse quelques surprises à Luxus et surtout à Fried. Avec ça une nouvelle menace se découvre pour la guilde et les choses s’enchaîne rapidement.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for my mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267075) by [Veikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari). 



> Hey , c'est ma deuxième traduction officiel ( Oui la première est presque finie et sera normalement disponible dimanche si je ne suis pas trop crever par mon travail) et c'est une histoire que j'adore ! Elle fait plus de 65 chapitres a l'heurs actuelle , et elle est digne d'un vrais roman avec plusieurs arc , du premier assez basique et qui met en place les deux héros et d'autre qui s'entre mêle. Le début est un peu calme mais on tourne vite a l'action.
> 
> Maintenant que tout ça est dit , je vous informe que je traduirait chapitres par chapitres à partir de la fin du premier arc , avec des résumés fréquent et des avant gout de l'action dans les prochains chapitres à la fin de chaque traduction.
> 
> Merci à Veikari pour cette fanfiction , disponible sur AO3 comme vous pouvez le voir en cliquer sur le lien plus haut , et sur Wattapd juste [ ici ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149878441-waiting-for-my-mate) .

C'était un jour pluvieux. L'eau coulait des nuages comme des cascades et on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder de temps en temps. Tout était recouvert d'un voile sombre, c'est ce que Lucy pensait tout du moins quand elle regardait par la fenêtre.

 

 **"Est-ce que cela ne finira t'il jamais?"** Se demanda-t-elle alors que Mira s'approchait pour lui apporter du thé. **"Je jure, c'est comme si Gray avait refusait un des cadeaux de Juvia."**

**"J'espère que ce n'est pas ça"** , rit Mira. **"Comment ça se passe avec Natsu?"** Demanda-t-elle en connaissance de cause, faisant rougir Lucy.

 

 **"Oh , euh ..."** balbutia-t-elle en essayant de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de tueur de dragons de feu endormi sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. **"Bien je suppose?"**

**"Toujours collant?"**

**"Oui ... Mais je m'y habitue."**

**"C'est bien"** , sourit Mira. **"Ne t'inquiète pas, la saison ne durera pas éternellement, seulement quelques semaines. Assurez-vous simplement de vous protéger "** , sourit-elle, faisant rougir Lucy encore une fois.

 

 **"On ne -Ce n'est pas comme si on le faisait ou quelque chose comme ça ..."** dit-elle rapidement.

 

 **"Oh?"** Demanda Mira en inclinant légèrement la tête.

 

**"Non! Bien sûr que non! Il est juste collant, c'est tout!"**

**"Vraiment? Bien, je suppose que la saison ne l’affecte pas beaucoup "** , sourit Mira. **"C'est un chanceux. Je suppose alors que Gajeel n'aura pas de problème avec Levy. Ils doivent être trop jeunes encore. Mais Luxus par contre… "** murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au tueur de dragons blond qui était assis sur à sa table habituelle, celle de l'unité Rajin. Lucy suivit son regard et elle sentit immédiatement des frissons sur sa colonne vertébrale.

 

Luxus avait l'air absolument terrifiant! Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais on pouvait sentir à quel point la colère et la frustration montaient lentement en lui. De minces étincelles éclataient dans ses cheveux. Il ignorait tout le monde, écoutant sa musique avec ses écouteurs.

 

 **"Il est ... vraiment effrayant ..."** Laissa échapper Lucy. **"Est-ce parce que c'est la saison des amours?"**

 

 **"Très probablement"** , Mira acquiesça. **”Luxus a quelques années de plus que les autres chasseurs de dragon. On dirait que ça le frappe plus fort."**

 

 **"Je suis bien contente de voir Wendy épargnait par ça"** , remarqua Lucy avec soulagement. **"Et heureusement, cela n'arrive qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Luxus a juste eu la malchance, étant plus vieux que les autres."**

 

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le tueur de dragons furieux qui ignorait la guilde.

 

 **"Mais pourquoi est-il comme ça? Il n'a pas un compagnon? "** Demanda-t-elle, maintenant un peu curieuse.

 

 **"Il en a un"** , dit Mira en souriant. **"Il attend. Cela fait déjà une semaine que la saison a commencé et son compagnon n'est pas revenu à la Guilde. "**

**"Oh ... Toi et lui n'êtes pas ...?"** Demanda Lucy en faisant rire Mira.

 

 **"Non, nous somme juste amis."** , Rit elle.

 

**"Est-ce que c'est Cana alors?"**

**"Non."**

**"Lisanna?"** Se demanda Lucy.

 

 **"Jamais"** , rit Mira. **"Vous verrez bientôt, ils devraient arriver d'une minutes a l'autre."**

**"Ils? Alors… tu veux dire que c'est quelqu'un de la Légion du Tonnerre? "** Lucy haleta et Mira hocha la tête. **"C'est Fried! Je le savais! "** Ricana la fille aux cheveux blonds.

 

 **"Nous savions tous que cela arriverais "** , a rigolé Mira. **"Je suis sûr que Luxus serait parti le retrouver il y a déjà longtemps, mais il ne sait pas où il se trouve actuellement en mission. Alors maintenant, il attend son retour. Il est restait toute la journée ici, ne partant que quand je fermais la guilde."**

 

 **"Mais tu es sûr de ça?"** Demanda Lucy en passant les doigts dans les cheveux roses alors que Natsu murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil. **"Je veux dire, il pourrait attendre quelqu'un d'autre ..."**

**"Je vais te montrer"** , dit Mira avec un petit sourire diabolique en se dirigeant vers le bar.

 

Lucy suivit comment Mira prit un verre sur son plateau et partit faire le service. Elle s'arrêta près de Luxus, qui se fichait de qui était a coté. La jeune femme  parla joyeusement avec Levy et Gajeel pendant un moment, sourit légèrement et dit tout à coup **"Fried!"** Un peu plus fort pour que Luxus puisse l'entendre.

 

Lucy frissonna quand Luxus tourna immédiatement la tête vers les portes des guildes, elle put voir l'enthousiasme dans ses yeux orange. Puis il y a eu la confusion, déception et enfin, comme vous pouvez le deviner, colère. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, comment Luxus grognait quand il réalisa que Mira l'avais trompé . C'était trop drôle. Peut-être une petite blague enfantine, mais toujours amusant.

 

Oh, c'était clair comme le jour. Luxus était vraiment fou de Fried. Mais c’était bien, puisque tout le monde savait que Fried était tout autant fou de Luxus que Luxus l'était lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mira continuait à servir de la bière et d'autres boissons , parlant avec ses compagnons de guilde. C'était en fait une journée plutôt paisible et tranquille, tout comme les autres jours depuis le début de la saison. Natsu et Gajeel voulaient seulement se blottir avec leurs amis et Grey était en mission avec Juvia, Erza et Wendy. Cana, bien sûr, buvait et demandait à quelqu'un de la rejoindre, mais c'était si habituel que vous ne le remarquiez presque plus.

 

Alors, quand Laxus se leva soudainement avec le cliquetis d'une chaise, presque tout le monde le remarqua. **" Oh, Fried doit s'approcher de la guilde "** moqua-t-elle. Mais elle fut un peu surprise quand elle vit le regard sur le visage de Laxus. Il avait l'air fâché ouais, mais c'était normal. Mais aussi un peu inquiet.

 

 **"Luxus, quelque chose ne va pas?"** Demanda-t-elle gentiment au tueur de dragons.

 

Il ne dit rien, resta juste là à regarder les portes. Pendant une minute, la guilde fut remplie de silence ou presque, seulement perturbait par quelqu'un bougeant sur son siège ou prenant son verre.

 

 **"Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec eux?"** Gronda soudainement Luxus, ses yeux se rétrécissant sous l'inquiètude.

 

Mira était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Bickslow et Evergreen entrant dans le hall de guilde, trempés.

 

 **"C'est ... le pire moment possible pour aller dehors"** , se plaignit Evergreen en ôtant ses lunettes un instant pour pouvoir les sécher avec son mouchoir.

 

 **"Sans les runes de Fried, cela aurait été encore pire"** , sourit Bickslow, pas trop dérangé par la pluie. **"Oh! Luxus, bébé, comment ça va? "** Il salua leur patron.

 

 **"Où est Fried?"** Gronda Luxus en interrompant le bavardage inutile.

 

 **"Mec, tu es aussi adorable qu'une tortue agitée piquée avec un bâton pointu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"** Bickslow éclata de rire.

 

 **"Casser! Agité! "** , Ont scandé ses poupées Tiki.

                      

 **"Répond juste"** , ordonna Luxus.

 

 **"Il est rentré chez lui, il a voulu changer de vêtements"** , a déclaré Bickslow. Le blond l'a presque bousculé. **"Quelque chose est arrivé?"** Se demanda l'homme au casque quand Luxus disparut de la guilde. **"Est-ce que Fried a des problèmes?"**

**"Ennuies? Pauvre Fried ! "** Soupirent ses poupées.

 

 **"Eh bien, tu pourrais le dire"** , sourit Mira.

 

Ils s'assirent et Mira leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière alors qu'ils étaient en mission.

 

 **"Alors ... Luxus a une énorme bégin pour Fried?"** Dit Bickslow en souriant.

 

 **"Ooooh!"** Rigolèrent les poupées.

 

 **"Et maintenant, il va le trouver et -"** le mage seith gloussa, mais Mira l'interrompit rapidement en disant:

 

**"Bickslow, s'il vous plaît!"**

**"Quoi? C'est une belle histoire d'amour entre un dragon gay et un démon gay! Comment cela peut-il ne pas être intéressant?"**

 

Evergreen sourit pensant à quel point Fried allait être heureux. Ce mage aux cheveux verts suivait Luxus comme un chiot depuis des années! Mais il n'a jamais rassemblé assez de courage pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

 

Avoir un Rendez-vous amoureux avec lui...

 

 **"Bicks"** , Dit Ever, soudainement terrifié.

 

 **"Bébé?"** Dit Bickslow en inclinant la tête, les poupées à sa suite.

 

 **"Rendez-vous... Luxus est sur le point de trouver Fried mais Fried, est ..."** Ever souffla , maintenant inquiète et paniqué.

 

D'abord, Bickslow était confus, mais ensuite cela lui revint à l'esprit.

 

 **"Oh… putain…"** haleta-t-il avec peur dans sa voix, le visage blanc comme un drap.

 

 **"Quel est le problème?"** Demanda Lucy, prenant place dans la conversation, repoussant Natsu de ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher.

 

**"Eh bien, nous ... nous avons un peu ... Ever et moi avons rencontré Rufus Lore. Tu te souviens, ce mage de mémoire avec le ridicule chapeau de plumes?"**

**"Fried s'est senti tellement déprimé ces derniers temps, nous lui avons donné rendez-vous à l'aveugle avec Rufus et il le rencontre aujourd'hui"** , Termina Evergreen.

 

 **"Maintenant que vous le dite … ils semblent pouvoir être un couple parfait"** , songea Lucy.

 

 **"Je ne suis pas sûr que Luxus le verra de cette façon"** , s'inquiétait Mira.

 

 **"Et Luxus étant comme il est en ce moment ..."** , déglutit Bickslow. **"Il va putain assassiner ce mage masqué !"**

**"Cours! Fuit! ”** Couinèrent les totems, tremblant derrière leur maître.

 

**"Enfer! Avec la tempête là-bas en ce moment, il va détruire toute la ville!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Dans les prochains chapitres :  
> Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Luxus et Fried put se laisser tomber de l'épaule de Luxus. Il était tellement gêné d'être porté ainsi a travers la ville! Mais Luxus ne sembla pas s'en soucier, il ouvrit simplement la porte et entra. Fried soupira de ses manières et le suivit après avoir fermé la porte. Luxus resta silencieux et laissa tomber les sacs de courses par terre dans l'entré.
> 
> Fried rangea aussitôt les produit dans le frigo et s'arrêta pour penser à ce qu'il devrait faire pour leurs déjeuner . Il ne pouvait pas préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Luxus, mais peut-être qu'un bon déjeuner pourrait l'aider à calmer Luxus. Il détestait le blond quand il ne disait même pas un mot.  
> Mais avant qu'il ne puisse même commencer à penser à ce qu'il devrait faire, Fried sentit des doigts puissants lui attraper le bras et le pousser contre le mur.  
> "Luxus", haleta Freed en regardant les yeux orange qui brillaient de colère.


End file.
